


Milo Murphy's Law of Phineas and Ferb

by SweetPotato



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, human!perry, this will mostly be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Just where I'll be tossing my Milo Murphy's Law and Phineas and Ferb drabbles, all chapter titles have which ship it's for (if there is one)!
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Carl Karl/Monty Monogram, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Milo Murphy/Mort Schaeffer, Milo Murphy/Phineas Flynn, Stacy Hirano/Sara Murphy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	1. Buffering (Milo/Mort)

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles here will be mostly things under 1k words, there are just little ideas that I have sometimes that I don't want to go to waste because they're too short. Also if the chapter includes I ship I'll put it in the title. Hope y'all like these, and feel free to leave some requests in the comments if you want!

Dread filled Milo's chest as the small loading circle just kept spinning. He had invited Mort over for a movie date, thinking it would be safer than going somewhere, as their last date ended with two sprained ankles and a dislocated shoulder between the two of them. Milo was sure he had thought of everything, three different ways to watch the movie, an extra door and four extra hinges, he even boarded up his window to avoid broken glass and projectiles, but the one thing he forgot, the buffering.

“Oh hooey, I forgot about the loading time!” Milo explained, sighing and putting his head in his hands in defeat. Mort scooted the pillow he was sitting on closer to Milo's and settled a large hand onto one of his shoulders.

“Milo it’s okay, the universe is unpredictable.” Milo looked up into Mort's big brown eyes and felt his disappointment soften, but not diminish.

“Yeah but, I knew you were excited about this movie…” he protested, Mort chuckled and pulled Milo into his side.

“I was excited to spend time with you, you goof,” the words warmed Milo’s cheeks and he looked down with a small smile, scratching the tip of his nose.

“Oh.” Mort gave him a little squeeze before turning his attention to his backpack on the other side of him, rummaging around.

“I don’t know if it's as fun as Cat Airplane 3, but how about I read you some poetry I’ve been working on?” Milo's heart soared at the idea, how romantic!

“That sounds lovely-” He was interrupted by Cat Airplanes theme song blaring out of his laptop speaker in front of them.

“Oh, how lucky! See, I knew things would work out.” Mort smiled and then leaned back against the bed frame. ‘Yeah, lucky…” Milo thought a little bitter, but nevertheless leaned into Mort’s side to get comfortable while names of the star actors rolled across the screen.


	2. Of Smirking Ferbs (Milo/Phineas one-sided)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas might have his first crush, and you'll never guess on who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me explain, Milo is only two years older than Phineas, and I kept thinking about how in a high school AU Phineas might have a crush on Milo as a freshmen when Milo is a junior and try to woo him with extravigant inventions that all get messed up by murphy's law, I don't know if I'll ever write that, but I starting thinking, what would Phineas like about Milo? And thought of him talking about it with good ol Ferbo, and well here we are. Just pure cute Phineas Flynn realizing he might have a crush for the first time.

“You know Ferb, I keep thinking about Milo, like ever since we met him.” Ferb put his book down on his chest, and looked over at Phineas across the room at his desk from his place in bed.

“What about him?” He asked, eyebrow raised, it wasn’t often that Phineas brings up an non-invention related topic.

Phineas continued to look down and work on some blueprints while he spoke, “That he’s kind of amazing, I mean sure we do cool stuff all the time, but it’s always so easy for us, everything just goes right and everyone has a good time. But could you imagine if we had Murphy's law, I doubt we would have ever finished that roller coaster to begin with, let alone everything else!” Ferb watched Phineas’ shoulders raise in a gesture that was not visible to him, but he assumed were some form of excited hand motion.

“I’ll admit it is quite impressive.” Phineas nodded.

“Right? And it seems like his backpack is never ending, and he’s thought of everything he could ever need, and his improvisational skills, I’ve never seen anything like it! I talked to him about some of the stuff he’s done, and it’s like, you’d think if everything went wrong around you, you just wouldn’t do anything, right? But not him, if he wants to do something, he just does it, he doesn’t even worry about Murphy’s law, or more like, he’s almost excited to see where it will take him!” He seemed to be finished with his excited spiel, but Ferb wondered if there was anything else...

“So is that all you’ve been thinking about, his perseverance?” He quarried, sitting fully up in bed, head poised on his right hand.

“Hm, oh well I guess I was thinking about building him a new backpack that literally is endless, maybe I’d invite him over to play video games and give it to him then, do you think he’d like that?” He finally spun around in his chair when Ferb was taking a few extra seconds to answer, to see his brother sitting there with a smirk and cocked eyebrow, “What?”

“I didn’t say anything.” He put his palms up in defense, smirking wider.

“What's with the face, come on bro.” Phineas was rarely left out of a joke, and when he was it killed him.

“Nothing.”

“Come on Feeeeeerrb,” he whined, leaning forward in his chair, “What, you think he won’t like the backpack? Come on tell me, tell meeee!” Ferb chuckled, it was these times when they were alone that Phineas really acted his age.

“Well it’s just,” he cocked his head to the side, feeling mischievous, ”isn’t he a bit old for you?” Phineas all but gasped, sitting up straight, cheeks pink.

“Wait, what? What, no you got it wrong I mean-” Phineas got up to begin pacing, scratching the back of his head, “I don’t like Milo, I mean of course I like him, but not like, like like, you know? It's not like that, I just thought he’d be happy if I- I mean if he had a new backpack, yeah, that's all.” He finished, stopping his pacing and crossing his arms, facing Ferb but looking at the ground.

Ferb bit back a comment on why he wants Milo to be happy, and instead went with, “Alright, if you say so.” 

“I do, I do say so, aaaaand actually I have something to do downstairs so-” He said before running downstairs. 

Ferb smiled and shook his head, Phineas finally found someone that interested him more than blueprints, he thought he may have never seen the day, poor Isabella though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this, let me know what you think!


	3. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Dakota/Cavendish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish falls asleep at his desk and has a nice dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Cav would be pretty shy when they first start dating, especially about wanting physical affection, and coincidentally I also think that Vinnie would love to hand out physical affection like candy, sneaking kisses, hand holding, long hugs, ect. Anyhow I hope y'all like this, I have some really fun silly drabbles floating around in my head for these two, so be prepared for some high key rom com stuff.

Cavendish was laying flat on his back on the sofa back at his apartment, Vinnie chuckling at a joke he had just made from his spot perched on his stomach, knees lifting himself up a little as to not crush his scrawnier partner. There was some sort of bright light behind him that lit up his warm bouncing curls. Balthazar felt his face break into a wide smile, overwhelmed by the affection he held for the man.

“Vinnie,” he said, not because he had something to say, but just because he wanted those eyes on his. Vinnie looked down and gave him that grin, one he had seen for so many years, but only now knew the meaning of.

“Balphy,” Vinnie replied.

“Vinnie,” he called again.

He reached down to place a large hand onto Balphazar’s cheek, making his heart soar, “What do you want? You gotta tell me.” Ah and now that Cavendish thought of it, there was something.

“Kiss,” he demands, raising both arms and making childish grabby hands, “Kiss me...” He continued, trailing off at Vinnie bent down over him.

“Okay, alright, you asked for it.” He closed his eyes as Dakota planted a sweet peck onto his puckered lips. As Vinnie leant away he hooked an arm around his shoulders, keeping him in place.

“Again, more.” Cavendish requested, heart pounding as he took off his glasses and looked right into those beautiful brown eyes.

“Of course,” He closes his eyes again as Vinnie pecks his lips, once, twice, three times before he pulls away. Cavendish opens his eyes, only to be greeted by the pale grey wall of their office.

  
  
  


Vinnie looked up across the office when he heard soft murmuring. He smiled, it looked as though Cav had put his head down for a break, but ended up falling asleep. They had been working some late nights recently, and he had a feeling Cavendish wasn’t getting enough sleep. He watched openly and adoringly at the man, he seemed to be mouthing words quietly, until a couple came through clearly.

“Vinnie,” he said, the man sat straight up, thinking for a moment that Cav had woken up and felt him staring, but then he said it again, “Vinnie,” head still down, eyes still closed. Vinnie smiled widely as his heart pounded in his chest. They had only been dating for a month, and Vinnie was still worried that it was more one sided on his part. Sometimes Cavendish would pull back from a hug or kiss too fast, or turn to hide his face when Vinnie looked at him, but you don’t dream about someone you don’t like, right?

“Kiss, kiss me…” Vinnie's eyes went wide and he’d wondered if he’d heard that right, “Again, more…” Vinnie stood up quickly, knocking his office chair back, and made a bee line for Cavs desk, once there he wasn’t really sure why he did, but by that time he saw Cav open his eyes, and so he decided to lean on his desk with one hand, and look down at him expectantly.

When Cav looked up he froze when he saw Dakota, pale cheeks going pink.

“Good dream?” He asks with a smirk. Cav let his head fall down onto the desk with a loud thump, groaning with embarrassment, he couldn't find any words in his still sleepy brain, though he did wonder what all he did to tip his partner off about his dream. Dakota leaned in over the desk some more chuckling,“Aw come on Balphy, I thought it was cute! Really, I mean you moanin’ my name in your sleep-”

“I was certainly not-” The other interrupted, quickly lifting his head, Dakota took advantage, swooping in to place a quick peck on his lips.

“But you know we are datin’ Balph, and I would be more than happy to provide ya’ with more than enough kisses if ya just asked.” He placed a hand on Cavs, and watched while his mouth moved, trying to find words to respond, but ended up just closing his mouth and looking to the side, cheeks still pink. Dakota had a sudden epiphany on why his partner turned away from him so often, he smiled cheekily at the idea and leaned down to pepper kisses on the exposed side of Cavs face,“Are you too shy? Is that it? In that case, how bout’ instead’a askin’, you just tell me when to stop?” Spoiler alert: Cav never told him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this, I live for comments, thanks for reading!


	4. Not Banned Yet (Mort/Milo)(Zack/Melissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo calls Melissa to change their Friday night plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a really short one here, just some self indulgent Mort/Milo and fun Milo and Melissa friendship.

Milo dialed the phone excitedly as soon as he got into his room, trying not to tap his foot while he waited, giddy excitement filling his chest.

“It’s Melissa, talk to me.” Melissa said half jokingly through the phone.

“Hey so you know how we have not-football-Friday tomorrow?” He quarried, sitting down in his desk chair as the floorboard squeaked under him.

“As we do every Friday, yes I am aware.”

“Well how would you feel about making it actually-football-Friday?” He began to swing his legs back and forth.

Melissa sounded surprised when she asked,“You want to go to a football game? Aren’t you banned?”, from the sound of wood on wood on her end Milo assumed she had finally put her pencil down, interest piqued enough to pause her homework.

“Nooo, I was banned in middle school, they haven’t banned me yet in high school!” He explained excitedly.

“Okayyy?” Melissa dragged out the word, feeling like there may be another reason other than just not being banned yet.

“And also Mort asked me to come and gave me one of his old jerseys to wear!” He shared excitedly. He smiled goofily down at the worn shirt in his hands, recalling Mort's little speech about how losing with Milo there would always be better than winning without him.

“No way!” 

“Yes way! And I was thinking since Zack's on the team too…” He trailed off coyly.

“That we should both go cheer on our boyfriends with big embarrassing handmade posters?”

“Melissa you complete me.”


	5. No You (Cavendish/Dakota)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cav sleeps better with cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil snippit I wrote before bed.

“Dakota please, are you ready?” Cavendish addressed the ceiling as he lay flat on his back in bed.

The sound of the hair dryer in the connected bathroom ceased for a moment, and in that moment Vinnie shouted, “Two more seconds, you know I can’t sleep with wet hair!” Cavendish grumbled as he waited, eyelids heavy with exhaustion. It had been a long day of cleaning for the two and he wanted nothing more than to be in sleep land already, but he couldn't sleep without…

Dakota pulled up the blankets and tossed himself onto the bed next to Cavendish, and in nearly the same second Cav had his arms wrapped around his midsection and face nuzzling into his chest. Dakota smiled fondly, placing a heavy hand on Cavs shoulder. Cavendish reminded him of a cat when he did this, but Dakota decided to keep that to himself.

“G’night handsome.” Dakota said, closing his eyes and giving his partner a squeeze.

“No, you…” Cav yawned, and then was out like a light.


	6. First Painting (Milo/Phineas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phineas has a chance encounter with a paint covered Milo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Phineas being in eight grade here, and Milo in tenth, in case y'all were wondering.

Phineas was walking home from school by himself one day, brother off to archery practice, when he saw a familiar face sitting on the curb.

“Milo, hey, it’s been a while!” He said, running up to the boy, but slowed down when he noticed the mess he was in, splotches of dripping paint on his clothes and skin, a noticeable glob of blue stuck in his hair.

“Phineas? What brings you here?” He questioned, sitting up from his hunched over position, flakes of paint falling onto the pavement.

“My feet,” They both giggle a moment, “Anyhow, what's with all the paint, big art project?”  
  


“Well, it was supposed to be anyway,” he sighed, wiping some red from the back of his hand off on the sidewalk, “but I got pretty far this time before everything went horribly wrong.”

“Murphy’s law strikes again?” He guessed.  
  


“You know it, I’ve never been able to finish a painting, not even finger paints in preschool.”

“But you want to?”  
  


“Of course! I love painting, I’ve taken a digital tour of all the art museums in Danville a dozen times, and I know mine wouldn't be as good, bu...ah I don’t know, maybe I should just throw in the towel on this one…” Phineas jumped up from the sidewalk.

“Oh no you don’t, keep holding that towel mister, because I know what I’m going to do this afternoon.” And so Phineas drug Milo over to his house, used his clean up everything ray to get the paint off of him, and set out to make a murphy's law proof painting set up.

“Alright, that should do it,” Phineas said, getting up from the grass and wiping his hands off his jeans,”Anything that can go wrong while your painting, well, it won’t. This paintbrush,” he hands it to Milo, “Has a barrel full of universal paint, so by turning that knob at the end you can choose any color you want, without risking paint spillage.” He smacks his hand onto the titanium easel behind him, “This is 100% unbreakable, and the paper here is made out of a super thin mix of fibers woven together tightly to give it high tensile strength, and the easel itself had a built in forcefield.” He illustrates his point by throwing a rock at it, just to watch it bounce off two inches from it.

“Phineas this is amazing, I can’t believe you did this for me.” Milo clasps his hands together over his chest, smiling in excitement and admiration. Phineas, while used to praise for his inventions, felt a small tingle in his chest getting it from Milo, like he had somehow earned it more if it came from him.

“It was nothing-” He was interrupted by a woman's voice from inside the house.

“Phineas, would you come chop-Oh you have a friend over!” Linda stopped in the doorway to the backyard, smiling at the two, who were both nearly her height already.

“Hi Phineas’ mom, I’m Milo!” He puts a hand out for her to shake.

“Oh you can call me Linda, nice to meet you Milo. what are you boys up to today?” 

“Milo was about to paint for the first time!” Phineas explains with an explosive wave of his hands.  
  


“Sounds like fun, Milo would you like to stay for dinner?” Milo raised his eyebrows and looked down at his watch.

“Oh man is it that time already? I’ll have to check with my mom, but that sounds great, thanks Linda!” 

“Do you still want me to help chop?” Phineas asked his mother, she shook her head.

“No you can stay out here with your friend if you want.” Phineas shrugged.

“Eh I mean there's not much I can do, only one paintbrush after all, and maybe it would be better without someone looking over your shoulder?” 

Milo snapped his fingers and pointed at Phineas, ”Good idea.”

Phineas ended up helping his mother with the entirety of dinner, only coming out to retrieve Milo when it was finished, he gasped as he walked up behind the boy and saw what he had painted.

“Wow that looks great!” Milo jumped a little in the stool, but Phineas didn’t notice, he was too busy admiring the likeness of the tree that stood but feet away from them.

“Thanks, I’m glad you like it!” Milo beamed up at him, yet another tingle in his chest, ignoring it he keeps up the conversation.

“I love it, I mean this,” He gestures to the real thing, “is my favorite tree, I’ve had all my best ideas under it!” Milo put his paintbrush down and reached up to the top of the paper pad, carefully ripping on the dotted line. Once separated he admired his handiwork one more time, before standing and holding it out to Phineas.  
  


“I want you to have it.”

His eyes went wide and he shook his hands frantically, “What? No I couldn’t! This is your first ever painting!”

“And it’s thanks to you that I can make as many as I want now, please take it, I really want you to have it.” He insisted, holding it out further.

“Alright, if you say so.” Phineas took it with stars in his eyes, “I really do love it, I’m gonna hang it up in my room tonight!”

“Oh, cool, heh,” Milo scratched the back of his neck, the early sunset hiding the pink rising to his cheeks, and that's when Phineas mom called them both in for dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments <3


	7. Nothing a Hug Won't Fix (Heinz/Perry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started like any other day for the two, but there was nothing routine about the way it ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad boi hours with Heinz, but mostly fluff, warning for like low self esteem and crying tho. Oh yeah also Human Perry.

It was like any other scheme really, Doof had an inator, Perry showed up and got trapped, and Doof had begun his rant and backstory, everything was normal until he finished explaining how he will make it so nobody can hug in the tri state area. Once he finished he started an evil laugh, but trailed off, he looked blankly down at the remote in his hand, then back at his inator, before his lip began to wobble and he burst out in tears.

“This is all so stupid, what am I even doing?” He cried, throwing the remote on the floor, “What was I even thinking, no one would be able to hug their pets, or spouses, or…” He stifled, walking towards his inator with tears streaming down his face, “family…” Doof let out an audible sob, and then clicked the self destruct button. He walked away from it slowly, throwing his lab coat on the floor and curling up on his couch on the other side of the room. 

Perry’s heart felt like a ton of bricks watching Heinz break down, throat tight over the lump that had made a home there. He had been vigorously trying to get out of his trap since the first tear fell, and finally managing it, throwing his nail file across the floor and walking carefully over to Doof's form on the couch, curled in on himself and shaking from sobs.

He sat down next to him

“Go home Perry, nothings here to thwart anymore.” He tapped Heinz knee lightly, when the man upturned his wet eyes he looked just at Perry's hands, humiliation of breaking down like this in front of his nemesis not letting him make eye contact. Slower than he usually signed, he asked,  _ what's wrong? _

Heinz pulled at his hair before flailing his arms, “What's wrong? This is humiliating, Perry the person, and _ I know _ humiliating. I did this all just because I can’t get a hug? Because-because,” he curled back in on himself, honesty choking him with sobs, “no one wants to hug me, no one loves a doonkoff like me, I mean why would they?”

Perry hugs him.

“No get off I don’t, I don’t want your pity…” But Perry's arms were tight, leaving no room for argument, just gathering up the scientist and holding his tear ridden face to his wide chest. He was so warm, solid, and rubbing slow circles on his back with his palm. A few more rounds of sobs wracked through his body before he found himself breathing deeply, relaxing into the hold as he listened and felt the thumping of Perry’s heart on his cheek. When he pulled away Heinz found himself shocked, seeing his nemesis now had tears in his eyes. 

Heinz found himself speechless for once, eyes fixed on Perry's face as he detangled himself and sat back, taking a shaky deep breath before he raised his hands to sign.

_ Heinz _ , he signed,  _ I’m so sorry I let you believe nobody loved you _ .

Heinz's head spun and he began to sputter as the words reached his brain, “What? Perry, no don’t get my hopes up like this, I mean I know we have flirty banter but you never mean it, and you're so cool and suave, don’t pretend-” Perry made an insistent chattering noise and Doof refocused, face burning as Perry’s hands moved. 

_ I’m not pretending anything, you are determined, intelligent, polite, and passionate, and so many other things I love about you. _

“Oh yeah sure, and you waited til now to-”

_ I’m your _ **_nemesis_ ** _ , OWCA wouldn’t allow it, but now I see how stupid I’ve been, you are more important than this job, _ he takes his hat off and throws it across the lab. Heinz eyes follow it, then look down at his lap for a moment, and then up at Perry, who with his mouth pressed in a line and drawn together eyebrows looked like a mix of determined and concerned, tips of his dark cheeks and ears flushed.

“You...you’d be willing to leave OWCA to date me?” His nemesis face broke into the biggest brightest smile he had ever seen on the man. 

_ You’d be willing to date me? _

Heinz sputtered again, face flushing, “I-I mean of course who wouldn’t? I mean yes, the answer is yes.” Heinz hides his face in his hands, determined not to let his mouth get away from him. He felt light and dizzy, years of pining, playful flirting, and frustration all leading up to this moment, he felt overwhelmed, but so  _ so _ happy. Perry snickers and taps his head, he looks up.

_ No more talk, now only cuddle, okay? _

“I mean if you say so.” Heinz all but tackled him in a tight, happy hug, wrapping his long arms around his midsection and rubbing his face affectionately into his chest.


	8. Happy Accidents (Sara/Stacy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy almost gets maimed by pressurized water, luckily her knight in shining armor near by, or at least in purple pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this fic based on my own fanart, so here are the links if ur interested 
> 
> https://winnhazcoffeee.tumblr.com/post/632813602925133824/okay-so-like-consider-sara-saving-stacy-from
> 
> https://winnhazcoffeee.tumblr.com/post/633079235133751297/the-aftermath-u-kno-u-gotta-phone-a-friend-when
> 
> https://winnhazcoffeee.tumblr.com/post/633189357542604800/it-took-one-single-person-gassing-me-up-about-this

Stacy was looking down at her phone while waiting for the bus when a loud clang and crunch noise grabbed her attention. She looked up in time to see a blur of gold hair and purple pants jump a few feet in front of her.

“Watch out!” The girl yelled, holding up what looked to be a metal trash can lid to block the sudden pressurized water coming her way from a broken water main on the other side of the street. Stacy gasped and took half a step back, sliding her phone into her purse. Someone in a sweater vest on the other side of the street was running towards the broken mane with a monkey wrench in hand.

“Woah!”

“A main broke, but it should be good in a second!” The girl shouted, and only a beat after the water began to droop and then flopped to the ground. She dropped the lid and turned to face Stacy while wiping her brow, “Oof, sorry about that, are you alright?”

Stacy could almost feel the phantom thunk of a cupid's arrow spearing her chest. The late afternoon sun glistened off her hair and skin from where the water had sprayed her, making her seem almost angelic, blue eyes sparking. And the way her arm was raised showed off a surprisingly buff bicep, she beamed and took a couple steps towards her.

“I’m good, you like, really saved me!”

“It’s no biggie, I just saw the, ya know, water and all and eheh…” She trailed off on an awkward laugh, cheeks reddening as she brushed a stray hair out of her face. Stacy’s eyes widened, knowing signs when she saw them.

“No, that was like totally brave,” Stacy, feeling a bit brave herself (possibly from the adrenaline of almost getting maimed by pressurized water) took another step closer, and reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, “let me take you out to lunch, as a thank you!” The girl practically melted at her touch, bringing both hands together over her chest and looking up at her with metaphorical hearts in her eyes.

“If you say so beautiful stranger…” Stacy bit her cheek and smiled, a real charmer this one.

“Stacy, actually, and you?” The girl shook her head a bit, as if to come out of the trance Stacy had put her in.

“Oh right, I’m Sara.” A loud honk made them both jump, and subsequently realize that they were in fact in the street and in the way of the bus stop. They both giggle and get back onto the sidewalk.

“Yikes, that’s my bus, but how's Sunday at the vegan pulled pork house?” Stacy asked as she walked over to the opening door.

“Perfect, noon good?”

She nods, “Very, it's a date, see you then!” She slightly shouts back with a wave as she disappears into the bus. Butterflies built a home in her stomach the entire ride back while she happily kicked her feet back and forth.

  
  
  


Sara stood on the sidewalk in a daze, everything happened so fast that she was left wondering if it had all been an elaborate day dream. One minute she was distracted by a beautiful girl at the bus stop, long dark hair flowing in the wind catching her attention, and then the next she was saving her and getting asked out, sure felt like a dream...

“Sara, hey Sara, who was that girl?” Not a day dream then, she decided as she was pulled out of her daze to turn to see her younger brother running towards her, dripping water from sweater vest to loafers.

“Uuuh,” she said intelligently, “She said her name was Stacy.”

“You don’t know her? Then what were you talking about?”

“I blocked the water from hitting her, she was thanking me and, uh,” She felt her cheeks heat up again and she looked over where the bus had been, “I think she asked me out?”

“Woah really?” Milo asked excitedly, stars in his eyes begging her to say more.

“Yeah, right? She was so cool and confident about it too it was crazy!” She continued telling him about the brief interaction excitedly all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments, let me know what you think of this ship!


	9. Honey (Carl/Monty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl likes to use pet names, but it comes back to bite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I finally got around to writing a lil something for this ship, hope y'all like it!

A week into their relationship Carl called Monty a pet name for the first time, a quick, “Thanks hun,” when he handed him a cup of coffee, but it made Monty’s heart flip and clench in his chest.

Smiling he sat down, throwing his arm over the back of the couch he said, “No prob, babe.” and kissed the redheads temple. He leaned back into the couch and faced the tv, acting as if his lips and arm weren't tingling from where they had touched and were being touched. He felt Carl tense a moment before relaxing into him with a happy little sigh. Monty bit his lip, happiness bouncing in his veins as he tried to remember what movie they were watching.

Carl makes a habit out of it, some popular choices being sweetie, honey, handsome, and big lug, and Monty’s heart continued to do little flips at each one. He was a bit less eloquent, usually sticking to just babe and sometimes freckles, but Carl didn’t seem to mind, cheeks dusting pink each time.

It was break time at the agency and Monty was looking around the condiments table for a sweetener, to no avail. While putting almost his entire head in the cabinet he heard a voice behind him, his favorite voice.

“Honey?” 

Monty smiles, responding with a quick, “Yeah, babe?” while continuing his search for a sweetener. After no response for a couple seconds Monty pulls his head out to ask what's up...When he sees his (secret) boyfriend standing there red faced, holding a bottle of honey out to him, half a dozen OWCA agents around him, all looking very amused.

He felt his cheeks heat up too and scratches the back of his head, “Eheh, uh, I mean yeah sure, thanks,” he coughs out, “dude.” Every traitorous agent in that room burst out laughing, that is to say, all of them were laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I love comment! <3


	10. Caught Again (Monty/Carl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl goes over to Monty's house for lunch one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo big shout out to @timberedfire2048 for commenting on the last monty/carl chapter I did, after reading it I was so motivated that I finished up this lil wip, that I like quite a bit, and I hope y'all do too!
> 
> So Mr.s Monogram, I named her Shelly and gave her a new york accent, in my head she sounds like the mother from The Nanny. I pretty much just made up this new york Jewish mom character for her that I kinda love, and since I had already headcanoned Carl as Jewish there may be some family Hanukkah party hijinks in the future??

“Oh Monty, you dog, you!” Carl says, mock scandalized, as he lands light slaps on his boyfriend's broad chest.

“Maybe if you didn’t have such a cute little butt I wouldn’t _ have _ to pinch it,” he emphasizes by doing it again, smiling at the yelp it earned him.

“Flattery will get you everywhere mister.” Monty chuckled and moved both his hands to Carl's sides, pulling him closer while leaning further against the kitchen counter.

“I could write poetry about your freckles.” He pulled a hand up to Carl's neck, examining a few of the dots speckled around there, fingertips cold against the warm skin.

“Really?” Carl bit the inside of his cheek, pulling a bit at the hoodie under his palms.

“Mmhmm, especially about this one,” Lifting his hand from his neck to his jaw, Monty used his thumb to gently pull at his bottom lip, digit right on top of said freckle. Their warm breath mingled, and he looked to Carl's lidded stare and back to his lips, “It's my favorite,” He breathed before moving in for the kiss.

Carl hummed happily against his lips and wrapped his arms loosely around the others wide back, slightly petting at the soft fabric. Monty returned the humming, smiling into the kiss he dragged his hand up to run through Carl's curls, the other dropping back down to rest on his freckled neck. This is of course when his phone begins buzzing in his pocket.

They broke apart and Monty gave him an apologetic look as he moved one hand to his pocket, but leaving the other tangled in his hair. Carl took that as a sign he could continue to cling to him while he answered his phone, and so he tightened his hold around his back and buried his face in the larger’s chest. Monty’s heart swelled, but he tried to tap it down when he saw that it was his mom calling.

“Hello?”

“Monty, are you off work already?” His mother's warm nasal voice came through the phone.

“No just came home for lunch with a coworker, why whats up?” He played with Carls hair as he spoke, the smell of coconut shampoo wafting up at him.

“Oh someones over? Well that's perfectly fine I guess, except that I know your father left a mess in the kitchen this mornin’.” She grumbled that last bit.

“Yes, and yeah _ I  _ cleaned up.” Monty rolled his eyes.

“Okay good because I’m gonna be bringin’ in groceries, that's actually why I called, I was wonderin’ if you’d give me a hand.”   
  


“Yeah no problem, are you gonna be back soon?”

“I’m walking in right now actuall-” Before Monty could even think about moving the door swung open and his mother was there, in perfect view of her son and Carl tangled up together in her kitchen, “ly…”

They jumped apart, Carl moving a bit behind Monty. Red faced and scratching the back of his head he began, “Oh heyyy ma’, uh, I…” He grasped for words he couldn't find, panicking he looked back at Cal with a pleading look, to which he replied with violently shaking his flushed face.

“Oh my, well I didn’t know you meant  _ this _ kind of friend…” She walked up to them and dropped the bags at Monty's feet. She furrowed her eyebrows and smiled at her son, before she brought up a hand to his face, “But this is perfectly fine as well.” She watched the worry on her son's face melt into relief and just had to bring her large child down into a tight hug. He returned the gesture, and if he sniffled once or twice, well nobody was going to mention it.

“Ma’ this is Carl, we work together and have been seeing each other for a while.” He introduces them after they pull apart, stepping to the side a bit so he was in full view. She smiles right at him in a way that shows the lines in the corners of her eyes and warms Carl’s heart, maybe that's why he allowed her to reach out with her manicured fingers and pinch his cheeks like his aunties used to do.

“And aren’t you just cute as a button?” His face further reddened but he smiled sheepishly.

“Oh um, thank you Mrs. Monogram.”

“Oh please you can call me Shelly,” She gave one more bright smile and looked between the two, ”but anyhow I have frozens in the car so Monty put these away and I’ll go get the rest.” She pointed to the bags at his feet and then walked to the door.

“Yeah you got it, and uh, thanks mom.” She winked at him and kept walking. Monty knew they were going to have to talk about this later, but in that moment he was content to just know his mom was on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, comments motivate me so much <3 <3 <3 and thanks for reading!!


End file.
